A Not So Merry Christmas
by SciFiGeek14
Summary: Set immediately after "A Xmas Carol" in which the doctor remembers his past Xmases, and one in particular. Implied Amy/Rory, slight hintings of Rose/10


**Title: **A Not So Merry Christmas

**Setting:** After Xmas Carol, directly after Xmas Carol

* * *

"Well anyway, welcome back you two!" The Doctor exclaimed following Rory and Amy into the TARDIS, "Sorry your vacation got cut short."

"That's alright. To be honest, I missed the TARDIS." Amy replied skipping over and leaning on the console.

"Just the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked pouting a little bit. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Alright, well I might have missed you just a little bit too." Her grinned broadly. Rory snorted.

"And how was your 'Christmas Carol' adventure?" He asked the Doctor.

"Not to bad. Met some people, some good friends. Went on adventures. Changed a man's past. Saved the day, again. Saved you two."

"I reckon you had a little help with that one." Amy added.

"A little." The Doctor admitted. "But over all it wasn't the worst Christmas I've ever had."

"Wot? Really?" Amy asked.

"Oh yeah, my Christmases are notoriously terrible."

"What was your last one like?" Rory asked leaning against the console next to Amy and crossing his arms awkwardly over his Roman Chest Plate.

"I spent most of it trying to save the world with some Vinvocci. They looked like Cacti. Really great people. And then I spent the rest of the night dying."

"Dying!" Amy repeated for clarification.

"Yup. Sorta a long story."

"Well, all your Christmases can't be terrible. What about the one before that?" Rory asked.

"I was on the Titanic."

"What? The Titanic! Like the real ship?" Amy asked shocked.

"Well technically it was the Titanic II, and it was a outer-space cruse-liner not a ship. But it was going down, straight towards Buckingham."

"What happened!" Amy and Rory questioned, leaning forward.

"Saved the day, of course!" He exclaimed before pausing, his features dropping, "At the price of hundreds of lives, including some very good friends." Amy reached out and gave him a comforting arm squeeze.

"And-and the one before that?" She asked hesitantly, almost reluctantly.

"A little better. Made a good friend, drowned a spider, saved the universe... lost control, nearly killed myself and her...I nearly sunk into depression.." He brightened up and brushed his hands together, "Oh well! All's well that ends well! Right?"

"Yeah." Amy agreed taking Rory's hand. "Come on babe, let's go finish our honeymoon in the depths of the TARDIS and let the Doctor surprise us with a cool and dangerous trip somewhere. That will help cheer him up. He can even take us to the planet of bow ties! How does that sound Doctor?" The Doctor chuckled.

"I'll cook up something good! Go on and go relax and...change."

"Yeah..." Rory agreed looking down at his skirt and pads. Rory and Amy walked down a hallway and disappeared.

"And bow ties are cool!" The Doctor shouted after them with a little, "HaHaaa..." He shook his head at his two companions. And remembered Rory's words from earlier: " Well, all your Christmases can't be terrible". He smiled to himself as he remembered one Christmas not that long ago, even though it felt like it was eons ago.

_~Flashback~ _

"So, where're we gonna go first?" Rose asked taking my hand and sidling up to the Doctor.

"Um... that way." The Doctor answered pointing up towards a star in the sky, then realizing that it was the wrong galaxy. "No, hold on... that way." He said correcting himself and pointing in the right direction.

"That way?" She clarified following his pointing finger with her own. Then she nodded in agreement. "Yeah. That way."

"Come on you!" Jackie called heading up towards the flat.

"Coming Jacs!" Mickey said following her up. "You coming Rose? Doctor?"

"In a minute." Rose answered and waited for the two to reach the flat and close the door behind them.

"Something wrong, Rose?" The Doctor asked concerned, "Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"I just want to make sure you were okay." She answered quietly.

"Me? I'm always okay. I've regenerated before you know."

"I figured, but that wasn't what I meant. I meant, considering what happened today with the Sycorax and Harriet." The Doctor sighed, his breath crystallizing in the cold December air.

"Yeah. I mean, I wish that things had gone a little differently, but all's well that ends well! Right?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Okay, here is my annual Christmas fic, as promised. NO I WON'T MAKE IT MORE THAN A ONE SHOT! Haha. I loved the Christmas Special. Even if changing the past like that.. was really screwy and could have made the planet go boom! Oh well. I liked the floating fishies! Thanks for reading my first attempt at 11th Doctor Fanfiction. I'll update my Chapter Story soon guys! Love you all!

Love, Scifigeek14


End file.
